Caminos Encontrados
by maxie-black
Summary: Empieza el sexto año en hogwarts, nuevas aventuras, amores y encuentros con voldemort. no soy buena para los summarys, espero les guste. plis dejen reviws!


holas! espero que les guste :D. hey, alguien me podria decir como le hago para poder ver los giones al principo de las convesaciones, es que no jala! xD. por mientas estan entre comillas "". bueno se kuidan, byas!

**Caminos Encontrados **

**Capitulo 1 – En Private Drive**

Harry se levanto temprano, al escuchar que alguien golpeteaba en su ventana. Abrió los ojos lentamente y con pesadez, tomo sus gafas y dirigió su vista a la ventana, donde vio a varias lechuzas que intentaban derribar la ventana a golpes, con poco éxito.

Se levanto rápidamente para abrir la ventana, antes de que sus tíos se dieran cuanta. Al abrirla 3 lechuzas entraron en su habitación. Una era pig, la otra era de hagrid, y la otra de hedgwing, con la carta de hermione.

Casi lo había olvidado, ese día cumplía 16 años. Tomo la lechuza de ron, que tenia una carta y dos pequeños paquetes.

_Querido harry:_

_Feliz cumpleaños! Espero que te guste mi regalo, y también el de mi mam� ya sabes los pastelillos de siempre. Hemos querido invitarte a pasar el verano a la madriguera, pero dumbuldore dijo que podríamos levantar sospechas, ya saber como esta ahora el ministerio. Pero creo que será un alivio para ti (mas no para mi) ya que mi hermanita se le ocurrió invitar a luna "lunática" lovegood a pasar unas semanas en la madriguera, no se como sobreviviré, pero bueno ya veré que hago. Bueno tengo que irme o mamá me regañara. Espero noticias de ti pronto. _

_Ron __Weasley_

Termino de leer la carta y se lamento por no poder ir a la madriguera y pasar las vacaciones con su amigo pero sabia que la situación estaba muy critica y no quería que nada extraño ocurriese, principalmente en la madriguera, donde se encontraba prácticamente su familia. También se sintió un poco mal por ron, luna era una chica muy extraña pero supuso que no la pasaría tan mal.

Recogió los paquetes que le había enviado ron; uno eran (como ya le había dicho ron) unos parquecitos que la señora weasley había preparado. El otro paquete contenía todo un arsenal de sortilegios weasley; parecía que a los gemelos les estaba yendo muy bien.

Después tomo la carta de hermaione.

_Querido harry:_

_FELIZ CUMPELAÑOS! Espero que la estés pasando bien y que te haya gustado mi regalo. Tuve que recorrer casi todas las tiendas magias de toda Inglaterra. Bueno cambiando de tema, hable con ron, y nos pusimos de acuerdo para ir al callejón diagon el 25 de agosto, ya sabes, para comprar los útiles y eso así que tienes que ir, aunque tengas que robar el auto de tus tíos!. Bueno te cuidas, y ya sabes si necesitas algo puedes contar conmigo._

_Besos… hermione Granger_

Dejo la carta a un lado, y tomo el pequeño paquete que venia con ella. Era una pequeña cajita de madera, tenía una pequeña nota adentro:

_Hola! Espero que te guste, la vi y pensé en ti, se que has de odiar estar encerrado en casa de tus tíos, y pensé que te entretendría un rato._

_Atte: hermione_

El paquete contenía un pequeño cofrecito de aspecto rustico, al abrirlo salio una pequeña pelotita dorada, y empezó a volar por toda la habitación; era una snitch. Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Harry, antes de pararse para atrapar la snitch; hermione realmente lo conocía muy bien.

Después de jugar un poco, tomo la carta de hagrid.

_Querido harry:_

_¡Feliz Cumpleaños! Espero que estés bien y que no te hayan echo nada tus tíos y el cerdito regordete (si no dime y yo me encargo). Dumbuldore me a reasignado a mi puesto de maestro, así que puedes empezar a prepárate por que este año he conseguido unos animales fantásticos. Y Grwapy te manda saludos, y a hermione también. Bueno debo irme, debo alimentar a fang, ah el también te manda saludos adiós Harry. _

_Atte: Hagrid._

Cuando termino de leer la carta, la dejo en su buró junto a las demás. Comió unos cuantos de los panecillos que le dio la señora weasley, ya que gracias a la dieta de su primo duddley su ración de comida había disminuido. Después las escondió debajo de su cama y puso las cartas junto con todas las que había recibido anteriormente. Jugo un rato con la snitch y luego se fue a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente los gritos de duddley lo despertaron; al parecer estaba haciendo un berrinche por que quería mas comida. Tomo un baño rápido y se vistió. Luego bajo a desayunar. Los Duddley ya habían acabado, y se encontraban en la sala viendo la tele. Se preparo algo rápido y después fue a dar un paseo.

Mientras caminaba estaba tratando de acomodar sus pensamientos. Ya había recibido la carta de hogwarts que contenía los resultados de sus TIMOS, aunque sus tíos casi lo matan al ver la lechuza. Había sacado muy buenas calificaciones, a excepción por pociones, pero era suficiente como para poder aplicar como auror. No había hablado con dumbuldore desde que salio de vacaciones, y no sabia nada de voldemort. Aunque esperaba que no hubiera pasado nada malo, ya que al menos ron y hermione le habrían dicho.

Últimamente no había tenido ningún sueño raro, ni le había dolido su cicatriz, lo que le hacia sentirse un poco preocupado, por que sabia que voldemort estaba tramando algo y tanto silencio al respecto le incomodaba.

Se sentó en uno de los columpios del parque y se puso a observar su alrededor. El ver del otro lado del parque le recordó cuando vio a sirius por primera vez, bueno a hocicos. Luego recordó que por su culpa ya no se encontraba más en la tierra. Aunque aun no entendía como es que había muerto al traspasar el velo. Giro su cabeza de lado, a lado tratando de borrar esos recuerdos de su mente y pensar en algo menos triste.

Miro su reloj y se dio cuenta que ya llevaba varias horas divagando, así que decidió volver a casa, pero antes se dirigió a la casa de la señora Figg, para saludarla y platicar un rato.

Estuvieron platicando un rato, y la señora Figg le presto varias ediciones del diario el profeta ya pasadas, para que supiera algo de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Al parecer fudge seguiría como jefe del ministerio, lo que le enojo un poco, ya que ese señor era demasiado influenciable y aunque sabia que dumbuldore estaba en lo correcto jamás aceptaría un consejo de el. Lucius malfoy seguía en la azkaban junto con los demás mortifagos, pero al parecer le iban a realizar un par de audiencias para ver si salía en libertad, y conociendo sus influencias probablemente se saldría con la suya.

Para cuando acabo ya se había echo de noche; después de acabarse su té y las galletas se despidió de la señora Figg y se dirigió a su casa.

Los duddley seguían viendo la tele mientras comían. Harry subió a su cuarto después de todo, ese no había sido un mal cumpleaños, al menos sus tíos no lo habían regañado eso ya era un gran avance. y tenia muchas bromas para usarlas contra duddley, unos pastelillos deliciosos y una snitch que descansaba sobre su buró. Esa noche durmió muy apaciblemente.

Pasaron varias semanas y todo seguía normal, aunque de vez en cuando le venían pesadillas y le dolía mucho la cicatriz. Ya tan solo faltaba una semana para volver a hogwarts, lo cual como siempre le entusiasmaba demasiado.

La señora Figg le seguía haciendo el favor de mostrarle periódicos antiguos. Aunque no había nada relevante hasta ese momento.

Al regresar a su habitación, encontró una carta en su cama, y a una lechuza que bebía agua desde la jaula de Hedwing. La carta era de hermione y decía lo siguiente:

_Querido Harry:_

_¿Cómo has estado? Espero que bien, te escribo para darte una buena noticia, dumbuldore te dio permiso de venirte a mi casa el martes, después iremos al callejón diagon para comprar los útiles y por ultimo nos quedaremos en el caldero chorreante para esperar el 1 de septiembre; ya hable con ron y me dijo que nos vería el 31 en el caldero. Iremos en transporte muggle para que tus tíos no se molesten tanto. Espero que te agrade la idea, manadme una carta diciéndome tu respuesta; nos vemos después. _

_Besos… Hermione_

Al principio creyó que era una broma, pero la letra definitivamente era de hermione y ella no seria capaz de jugarle una broma así.

Se preparo psicológicamente para comunicarles la noticia a sus tíos. Bajo la escalera lentamente y entro en la cocina, en donde se encontraban sus tíos conversando de manera poco animada.

"buenas noches"- dijo harry tratando de sonar lo mas cortes posible

"¿que quieres?"- gruño el señor duddley.

"lo que pasa es que una amiga…"-pero ni siquiera pudo terminar la frase ya que si tío se paro de su silla y lo miro fríamente.

"¡no dejare que ninguno de tus amiguitos raros venga a esta casa"- dijo enojado

"pero ni la conoces, no puedes hablar así de ella…"- dijo tratando de no gritarle, aunque no aumento mucho-" vendrán el martes, y tal vez vega con algunos amiguitos"- dijo mas calmado, refiriéndose a los de la orden; que no habían amenazado al final del curso anterior.

Su tío pareció entender su mensaje, al igual que su tía que casi se desmaya. Acepto de muy mala gana y harry subió escaleras arriba para darle su respuesta a hermione. Solo un día mas y podría salir de aquel lugar.

* * *

Notas de la autora:

Holas! Espero que les haya gustado, se que no le puse muchas cosas pero poco a poco le iré agregando cosas interesantes a la trama. Bueno muchas gracias por leer; y plis dejen reviws! Jeje necesito autoestima. Si tienen alguna duda o comentario a parte pueden mandarme un mail a 28/02/05


End file.
